


A Day in the Life

by monobuu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Fic, But he's there in spirit, Fanart, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Tony's not actually present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/pseuds/monobuu
Summary: A day in the life of Bucky and Maria Barnes-Stark. While Tony is at home being a genius, Bucky takes newborn Maria out to run some errands.





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/gifts).



> Request: Alpha/Beta/Omega AU - Alpha Bucky and Omega Tony preferably! Baby wearing is popular with Alphas. Wearing their offspring in wraps or carriers allows them to show off their virility while keeping the baby protected and warm (as Alphas have a high body temperature). Just some shenanigans Bucky gets up to while having his baby strapped to his chest haha
> 
> I know Bucky's in different outfits so it doesn't really follow the whole 'day in the life,' but let's pretend that Bucky just likes showing off all his different baby carriers. (๑•﹏•)⋆* ⁑⋆* I don't know how to plan ahead!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/137536741@N03/38500690624/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/137536741@N03/38331823845/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/137536741@N03/38331820965/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/137536741@N03/38331822555/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/137536741@N03/38331823415/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
